Pourrais je te pardonner ?
by Youyoul
Summary: [chap 3]Et si Yuki avait laissé Rage mourir ? Shûichi arriverait il à lui pardonner ? Comment évoluerait leur relation ? [spoil tome 9 manga]
1. Adieu petite Rage

**Pourrais-je te pardonner ?  
****1 – Adieu petite Rage **

**# Autruche :** Youyoul

****

**# Base :** Gravitation _(tome 9 spoil) _

**# Genre :** yaoi, tragique, darkfic, romance

**# Pairing :** Yuki/Shuîchi

**# Disclaimer :** aucun des personnages ne m'appartient

**# Commentaire de début de fic: **Yahoo ! Me voici de retour sur ma toute première fanfic Gravitation. Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas encore, j'ai écrit des Narutofic avant. Voili pour ma mini présentation pour les nouveaux.

Je tiens à resignaler que cette fic est basée sur **le tome 9 du manga**. Donc ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu, vous allez avoir du mal à comprendre (si vous n'avez pas lu le **tome 8**, vous ne comprendrez rien non plus )

DONC, pour ceux qui ont lu ces tomes , l'idée de cette fic m'est venue en voyant les fantastiques dessins du track 37 où Yuki veut jeter Rage du haut d'un immeuble. C'est mon moment préféré dans le tome ! Bref, çà m'a donné envie de faire une fic, de reprendre à partir de ce moment précis où Yuki lâche la deuxième main de Rage et où Shûichi arrive à toute vitesse pour la sauver (ben oui fallait pas croire que Gravitation aller devenir un dark manga XD) et de modifier la suite de l'histoire…

Il ne faut pas croire que je déteste Rage ! Au contraire, je trouve que c'est un personnage très intéressant, je bosse d'ailleurs sur une fic concernant son passé…

**# Commentaire sur le chapitre : Adieu petite Rage : **_Ce qui se trouve entre est le texte de Maki Murakami._ J'ai du resituer la fic dans l'histoire, et j'ai donc utilisé le texte du manga.

Je suis désolée, une bonne partie de ce premier chapitre ressemble trait pour trait au manga, mais c'est normal, je trouvais que ça faisait bizarre de commençait directement sans rappeler ce qui c'était passé avant.

Comme indiquait dans le résumé de la fic, Rage va mourir. Yuki va redevenir un assassin. Par amour pour Shûichi, il est redevenu un meurtrier. Il a été trop loin. Comment va réagir son amant ? Va-t-il lui pardonner, comme d'habitude, où est ce que cette fois ci Yuki a vraiment dépassé les bornes ?

Réponse tout de suite.****

J'espère que cette fic vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

Pourquoi avait elle parlé à cet imbécile aux cheveux blonds ? Elle avait tout de suite sentit qu'il était louche, alors pourquoi, POURQUOI lui avait elle quand même adressé la parole ? Dans quelle situation se trouvait-elle maintenant ?

Coincée sur le toit d'un immeuble, agrippée à la rambarde avec ce fou furieux qui prétendait que quelqu'un viendrait la sauver, alors que c'était purement impossible…

- Personne ne viendra me sauver !! T'as compris ? Alors relâche-moi, et vite !

- Pas question.

L'inconnu lui attrapa fermement son épaule et la regarda à travers ses lunettes noires et lui adressa un sourire machiavélique. Il serra fortement sa main et sur elle avant de continuer.

- Pour savoir si c'est vraiment inutile…il faut commencer par te tuer... Ma chère Rage.

Le blond lui sourit une dernière fois, l'attrapa à la gorge et la poussa en arrière avec le même sourire sadique.

Rage sentit ses mains desserraient la barre métallique. Elle regarda son kidnappeur avec panique et se laissa basculer derrière la barrière, se laissa tomber dans le vide, sans chercher à lutter…

**Flash Back **

Rage se laissa tomber sur la chaise de la cafétéria de XMR compagnie. Dans un peu plus de deux heures, son nouveau chanteur annoncerait dans une conférence de presse qu'il quittait N-G production pour rejoindre les rangs de XMR, SA compagnie. Rage en sourit de joie.

Un bel inconnu vint se poster devant elle avec une tasse de café, elle lui accorda un regard dédaigneux avant de se lever pour partir. Les dragueurs blonds, elle connaissait.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'il l'interpella :

- Hé ! Attends un peu, hé là !

- Si vous voulez draguer, faîtes ça à l'extérieur de l'entreprise.

- Mais je veux pas te draguer…

Rage se retourna. C'était justement un journaliste qui devait assister à la conférence. Après lui avoir indiquer l'endroit de la réunion et lui avoir rappeler qu'il était interdit de fumer dans les locaux, elle tourna les talons et alla rejoindre son nouveau jouet…

Le blond enleva ses lunettes et regarda partir l'adolescente…

- Hum…c'est donc elle « Rage ».

Il remit ses lunettes et sortit du hall de XMR entreprise, allant se poser dans le café dans face, attendant son heure…

Rage entra avec fracas dans la salle et observa avec des yeux sadiques SA future nouvelle star !

- SHUICHI !

Celui-ci se retourna en frissonnant, il portait l'un des costumes de cos-plays ridicules qu'elle l'avait obligé à porter.

- Comment trouves tu ce costume sélectionné par mes soins ?

_Horrible _pensa t'il

- Euh…

- Tout doit être prêt pour la conférence ! J'ai déjà tout prévu ! L'éclairage, le siège qui tournera et cet adorable épouvantail froufrou que tu devras secouer en exécutant la chorégraphie prévue pendent cinq minutes, après tu seras accroché à un câble et tu survoleras la salle en chantant _I Will Survive_ !

Shûichi blêmissait à chaque nouvelle prouesse qu'il devrait accomplir pour satisfaire les exigences de la jeune fille.

- Je ne pourrais pas tout simplement arrivé en jean chemise et m'asseoir calmement ? demanda t'il timidement.

Rage le dévisagea avec un regard meurtrier, sortit son fouet de sa poche et se rua sur le pauvre Japonais.

- COMMENT CA TU VEUX CHANGER LE PROGRAMME ?

- RaaaaAaaaAh ! Non ! Je regrette ! Range ce fouet s'il te plait ! RAaaA ! supplia t'il.

Pendant que leur ancien chanteur se faisait martyriser sous leurs yeux, Sakano se lamentait sur l'épaule de K.

- Je suis le pire directeur qui ait jamais existé !

- Tu as fait ce que tu as pu. Tôma te pardonnera sûrement. C'est juste que…Rage a su se montrer plus convaincante que toi, voilà tout. Tu n'es pas responsable.

- Et oui petit Sakano, déclara l'adolescente qui se détourna de sa victime. Même cette « Yuki » n'a pas résisté à la proposition que j'ai fait à Shûichi. Finalement, l'amour, tout ça, c'est du flan.

- TAIS TOI !

Rage se retourna, interdite vers le chanteur qui venait de crier. Shûichi scrutait avec des yeux enflammaient rage qui n'osait plus faire un geste face à ce regard.

- HIER COMME AUJOURD'HUI J'AIME ET J'AIMERAI TOUJOURS YUKI !!! LE FLAN C'EST-CE QUE TU AS DANS LA TÊTE, OUAIS. Si j'ai décidé de venir chez XMR c'est PRECISEMENT parce que j'aime Yuki, PAUVRE TAREE !!

Rage resta stupéfaite. Personne n'avait jamais osé lui répondre ainsi. Comme elle ne disait rien, Shûichi renchérit :

- Avec un caractère comme le tien, j'imagine que t'as jamais eu d'histoire d'amour. Mais c'est parce que tu sais pas ce que c'est qu'il faut mépriser l'amour !! Tu n'imagines même pas l'ampleur de mes sentiments pour Yuki !!! TU N'ES PAS CAPABLE DE CE QUE JE RESSENS !!!

Rage encaissa le coup. Elle bouillonnait de colère. Ses yeux lui piquaient et elle sentait les larmes qui commençaient à les remplir. Elle baissa la tête en tremblant. Elle se retourna pour partir et posa ses yeux sur la plante qui se trouvait près de la porte, l'attrapa à pleines mains et la balança sur Shûichi qui la reçut en pleine figure. Elle admira son travail attrapa la poignée de la porte et dit en sortant :

- Je suis vraiment désolée DE NE PAS TE COMPRENDRE !

Rage claqua la porte laissant un Shûichi dégoulinant de sang, un Sakano choqué et un K étonné dans la pièce.

- Tu y as peut être été un peu fort…dit lentement K en tendant un mouchoir à Shuîchi.

Il l'attrapa et s'essuya le visage en affichant une mine peut enjouée…

- C'est sorti tout seul, je voulais pas être méchant…

Malgré ces mots durs qu'il lui avait dit, Shûichi espérait de tout cœur qu'il ne lui arriverait rien…

Rage sortit en trombe du studio XMR. Elle s'apprêtait à appeler un taxi lorsqu'un bras la retint. Elle se retourna pour frapper celui qui la tenait lorsqu'elle reconnut le mystérieux journaliste blond de toute à l'heure.

Un agent de sécurité interpella l'homme :

- Et monsieur ! Lâcher mademoiselle…

Le pauvre homme se reçut un poing dans la figure.

- Puisque je me tue à vous dire…que je ne la drague pas, finit le blond en la dévisageant avec sourire.

Il tira sur son bras et commença à courir en la traînant derrière lui.

Pendant ce temps là, le garde se relevait et sortit son téléphone.

- CODE ROUGE, cria t'il dans l'appareil, CODE ROUGE ! MLLE RAGE VIENT DE SE FAIRE ENLEVEE !

Rage gravissait des escaliers à la suite de son ravisseur. Elle savait parfaitement où elle était : dans l'immeuble à quelques rues d'XMR qui était visible de l'entreprise. Que voulait-il faire d'elle ?

Arrivés au sommet, le journaliste la lâche et elle alla se réfugiait près de la rambarde. Elle essaya de ne pas le montrer, mais elle était morte de peur et tremblait de tout son corps.

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'être un journaliste venu pour la conférence de presse…

- Yes, répondit son agresseur avec son éternel sourire, je suis venu saboter la conférence de presse.

- Donc tu es un employé d'une autre maison de disques chargé de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

- …On va dire ça, dit le bond en éclatant de rire.

Son manque de sérieux fit reprendre du courage à la jeune fille, il ne devait pas être bien méchant…

- Tu sais que même si je ne suis pas là, la conférence aura lieu et Shuîchi serra à XMR ! Tout ce que tu peux faire, c'est faire encore plus de pub à XMR, si tu me tues, c'est encore mieux ! Ca passerait aux médias, et tout le monde serait content ! Même mes parents ! cracha t'elle.

** Fin Flash Back **

Alors que Rage se sentit tomber dans le vide, deux mains puissantes la rattrapèrent : le blond l'avait rattrapé au dernier instant en souriant ! L'adolescente s'agrippa aussi fort qu'elle put à ses avant-bras.

- T'as complètement perdu la tête ! hurla t'elle.

- Tu crois ? Mais je suis tout à fait normal ma chère Rage. C'est toi qui ne l'es pas ! Tu devrais fondre en larmes normalement…Bon, je vois que tu as encore des ressources… je lâche une main ?

- NOOOOOOOON !

**Au même moment, entreprise XMR **

Dans une heure et demi, la conférence commencerait, Shûichi avait adopté un pantalon moulant et une chemise ouverte verte fluo pour faire plaisir à sa patronne mais avait refusé les déguisements ridicules qu'elle voulait lui imposer.

D'ailleurs…Rage n'était toujours pas réapparut et Shûichi, Sakano et K n'étaient même pas au courant qu'elle s'était enlevée. Ils commençaient donc à s'inquiéter à son sujet.

- Quand elle reviendra, j'irais m'excuser, décida Shûichi.

- C'est une sage décision Shûichi, dit Sakano. Qu'en dîtes vous K ?... K ?

Sakano se retourna et trouva l'Américain collait à la fenêtre avec des employés en train de regarder quelque chose à l'extérieur.

- Oh ! It's really funny ! Come on Sakano and Shûichi !

Les deux appelés le rejoignirent.

- C'est quoi ?

- Look ! Sur l'immeuble d'en face, tout en haut ! Vous voyez ? Il y a deux cascadeurs ! Oh ! Avec une main maintenant ! Ils sont très forts !

Shûichi regarda l'immeuble et vit les deux silhouettes dont une qui se balançait dans le vide…Le jeune garçon fixa les deux personnages avant de poser une main sur la fenêtre et l'autre sur sa bouche avec un air horrifié.

_Yuki… _

**Immeuble d'en face **

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Puisque je te dis que ça ne te servira à rien de me tuer ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu atteindras ton objectif ! supplia la jeune fille suspendue dans le vide.

Du haut de ses 18 ans, Rage faisait habituellement preuve de beaucoup de courage, elle ne se laissait jamais rabaisser par quelqu'un, c'était quelqu'un d'indépendant et de très fort mentalement. Mais à cet instant, elle aurait été prête à n'importe quoi pour retrouver la terre ferme sous ses pieds. Elle était terrorisée.

L'inconnu releva des mèches rebelles qui se baladaient sur son visage de sa main valide avant de regarder Rage à travers ses lunettes et de dire doucement :

- Oh si. Je l'atteindrai.

Rage ravala difficilement ses larmes et étouffa un sanglot.

- Peut être que ton père et ta mère ne viendront pas te sauver…mais lui il viendra à coup sûr. C'est dans son caractère. Je suis sûr qu'il va venir.

- Qui ça « lui » ? demanda t'elle en désespoir de cause.

Le blond lui sourit.

- On ne peut pas donner une conférence de presse si l'invité principal n'est pas là, si ? répondit-il malicieusement.

Il laissa passer un instant. Puis, il porta sa main libre à son visage et retira lentement ses lunettes de soleil.

- Je suis désolée petite Rage. Je suis prêt à tout pour qu'il ne fasse pas carrière chez toi.

Rage fixa des yeux son poignet qui n'était retenu que part la main de l'homme. Elle sentit cette poigne se desserrer et son cœur se crisper. Elle leva un regard implorant vers l'homme qui lui découvrait pour la première fois ses yeux. Il les plongea dans ceux de Rage et elle put y lire la détermination et peut être…de la folie ? Elle regarda une dernière fois ses lèvres bouger.

- Tout.

Yuki lâcha la main de Rage qui retenait ses larmes en le suppliant des yeux une dernière fois.

Sans effet.

Rage se sentit tomber, Rage se vit s'éloigner de l'homme, de la rambarde et entendit un cri.

- RAAAAAAAAAGE !!!

Une petite tête blonde larmoyante vint s'ajouter aux côtés de la première. Le nouvel arrivant tendit les doigts vers elle. Ils effleurèrent sa main…

Et se refermèrent sur du vide.

Rage regarda une dernière fois Shûichi qui hurlait et ferma les yeux. Des larmes s'en échappaient.

Elle repensa à toute sa vie, sa misérable et pitoyable petite vie.

Ses parents, son boulot, Judie…

- Judie…murmura t'elle.

Elle esquissa un sourire à la pensée de la jeune femme. Elle qui l'avait tant soutenu.

Elle entendit un dernier cri. Son prénom il lui semblait. Peu importe.

Rage ferma son esprit et se laissa tomber, et se laissa sombrer, et se laissa…

_Des crissements de pneus, des cris, des pleurs, un choc, un bruit. Plus rien. _

Les passants qui se trouvaient là étaient tous choqués devant la scène à laquelle assister. Des femmes hurlaient, des enfants pleuraient, des hommes paniquaient.

Une jeune fille était allongée sur le sol, les yeux fermés, des larmes coulant sur ses joues, du sang s'échappant de sa tête. Les premières ambulances arrivèrent et un périmètre de sécurité se forma. Puis, pendant un instant, une sensation étrangère s'empara des présents et se fut le silence complet, tout le monde porta son regard au même endroit dans le ciel.

Une âme s'envolait lentement devant eux, une âme s'envolait rejoindre les cieux.

Rage était morte.

-RAAAAGE ! RAAAGE ! RAAAAAGE !

Shûichi tendait ses mains vides vers l'endroit où la jeune fille s'était trouvée quelques secondes auparavant.

-RAAAAAGE !

Il ne voyait plus rien, ses larmes lui brouillaient la vue. Il s'époumonait à crier le nom de l'adolescente qu'il avait vu chuter devant lui sans pouvoir la rattraper.

- Elle va revenir ! Je le sais ! RAAAGE ! RAAAAAAAGE !

Il sanglota d'avantage, regarda des infirmiers se rapprocher d'un corps étendu et le recouvrir d'une bâche argentée.

Shûichi se laissa glisser le long de la rambarde en fer et regarda la scène à travers les barreaux, ses doigts crispaient sur le métal.

- Rage…sanglota t'il.

Derrière lui, Yuki avait porté sa main sur sa bouche et regardait avec effarement son petit chanteur pleurait sous ses yeux.

_Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Ca ne devait pas…se passer ainsi…Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? _

Yuki laissa ses larmes coulaient. Voyant le pauvre petit être qu'il aimait transi devant lui, il s'approcha pour le prendre dans ses bras, pour le consoler.

Il effleura à peine son épaule que Shûichi se retourna et détourna la main de son amant avec son bras.

- M'APPROCHE PAS !

La haine qui se lisait dans les yeux du chanteur fit reculer Yuki.

- NE M'APPROCHE PAS ! ASSASSIN !

Les mots claquèrent dans les oreilles de l'écrivain.

_Assassin, assassin, assassin, ASSASSIN. _

Il s'écroula à terre, ses larmes tombant sur le sol.

Il avait recommencé, il avait tué quelqu'un. Il était redevenu un assassin.

Yuki toussa et se mit à cracher du sang avec des yeux grands ouverts de terreur. Shûichi se recroquevilla dans son coin en s'éloignant de plus en plus de son amant.

- Tu as tué Rage ! Tu m'a brisé le cœur…mais ça ne te suffisait apparemment pas…il faut que je souffre encore plus. Alors tu m'as suivi…et tu l'as tué !

Yuki leva les yeux vers l'adolescent qui avait pris ses jambes entre ses bras et qui tremblait de tout son corps. Derrière ses larmes, Yuki voyait le regard que Shûichi lui lançait, et cela lui crevait le cœur…Il y avait de la haine dans les yeux de Shûichi.

- Tu m'as brisé le cœur ! CA NE TE SUFFISAIS PAS ? Il a fallut que tu t'en prennes à Rage ! Pourquoi ?...POURQUOI ?? Elle ne t'avait rien fait ! Elle allait m'aider à t'oublier ! ET TOI TU L'AS TUE !

- Shûichi…tenta de murmurer Yuki en tendant le bras vers lui.

- TA GUEULE !!!

Shûichi plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles.

- Je veux plus…jamais…t'entendre…sanglota-t-il. PLUS JAMAIS !

Shûichi ferma les yeux et balança lentement son corps d'avant en arrière en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Yuki se releva tant bien que mal et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers le chanteur.

- Shû…

_Comment pourrait-il te pardonner après ce que tu viens de faire ?_

Yuki s'approcha tout de même et posa une main sur le bras du chanteur qui le dégagea aussitôt. Shûichi regarda Yuki avec des yeux remplis de peur et de fureur. Il se jeta sur lui en brandissant ses petits poings et tenta de frapper l'écrivain. Yuki, surprit, encaissa un coup sur la joue avant d'emprisonner le chanteur dans ses bras. Shûichi se mit à pleurer de rage.

- Lâche moi ! Lâche moi ! LACHE MOI !

Yuki resserra un peu plus sa prise. Shûichi lui faisait mal, mais pas physiquement…non, Shûichi lui faisait mal au cœur, son cœur qui commençait tout juste à guérir se remettait à saigner. Parce qu'il avait été trop loin…parce qu'il avait blesser Shûichi en premier.

Le chanteur cessa de se débattre et pleura contre l'épaule de l'écrivain.

- Pourquoi t'as tué Rage ? Pourquoi ? Yukiiiiii…Yukiiii…j'ai maaal ! Tu me fais du mal ! Elle est morte ! Pourquoi ? Comment je fais Yuki ? Pourquoi est-ce que je…t'aime encore ? murmura t'il en étreignant doucement son amant.

Yuki remonta ses mains dans le dos du chanteur et se décolla de lui pour regarder son visage.

Shûichi ne voulait plus voir ses yeux et baisser la tête, mais ne pouvez se résoudre à s'éloigner de lui, il aurait voulut tirer un trait sur ce qui venait de se passer et rester dans les bras de son amant pour toujours…

- Shû, je…

- ON NE BOUGE PLUS ! LACHEZ CET HOMME ET POSEZ VOS MAINS SUR LA TETE !

Yuki se retourna subitement. Cinq hommes armés se tenaient à quelques mètres d'eux et braquaient leurs armes sur eux.

- Toi le blond ! interpella l'un d'entre eux. Tu lâches lentement le gamin et tu poses tes mains sur la tête.

Le blond sentit des petites mains se crisper contre sa poitrine.

En voyant qu'aucun des deux ne bougeaient. Deux hommes s'avancèrent rapidement vers eux pendant que les autres les tenaient en jout. L'un attrapa Shûichi pendant que le deuxième passait des menottes aux poignets du plus âgé. Ce dernier ne réagit même pas. Yuki regarda Shûichi se faire emporter vers les autres policiers avec tristesse. Shûichi avait plongé son regard dans le sien. Il était inquiet et ne savait pas très bien ce qui était en train de se passer. Où emmenaient-ils Yuki ? Il ne faisait plus la connexion avec les événements passés et ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Le pauvre adolescent n'arrivait plus à faire le lien. A partir du moment où il avait été enlevé des bras de Yuki, il était entré en état de choque et ne comprenait plus la situation présente.

- Tsss…T'as toujours eu un train de retard, pensa le blond en souriant.

Un deuxième homme vint rejoindre Yuki et son collègue et tout deux le forcèrent à se lever.

- Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre de Mlle Rage. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, tout ce que vous direz pourra être retourné contre vous. Vous avez le droit d'appeler un avocat.

Celui qui avait dit cela posa une main son dos et le poussa pour le forcer à avancer. Il obéit docilement, sachant que résister était de toute manière inutile. Le policier continua.

- Des passants disent avoir Mlle Rage suspendue dans le vide, retenue par un homme. D'autres affirment avoir vu le jeune homme aux cheveux roses gravirent les escaliers de secours quelques instant avant qu'elle ne chute. N'étant que deux sur le toit, cela ne peut être que vous le coupable. Niez vous ces propos ?

- Non.

- Bien, on va allez au commissariat alors.

Les trois hommes passèrent devant Shûichi qui était toujours retenu dans les bras d'un homme de l'ordre. Lorsque Yuki passa devant lui, il le regarda avec deux yeux embués de larmes. Il murmura le nom de son amant, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Yuki lui sourit tristement.

- Je suis désolé.

Il descendit les escaliers suivit par les deux policiers le laissant seuls avec ces trois inconnus sur le toit.

- Monsieur…monsieur, quel est votre nom ?

- Shûichi Shindô.

- Vous êtes asiatique ?

- Japonais.

- Quel est votre relation avec cet homme ?

- C'est…c'est…c'est mon amant.

Les larmes de l'adolescent qui s'étaient jusqu'alors taries repartirent de plus belle.

- Monsieur Shindô, vous êtes encore en état de choque, nous allons vous conduire dans la cellule de soutien psychiatrique qui a été mise en place en bas de l'immeuble pour les passants qui sont trop choqués par cet accident.

_Accident ? Mais ce n'est pas un accident ! Yuki a tué Rage… _

Au fur et à mesure de l'interrogatoire, Shûichi se reconnectait avec la réalité et pleurait de plus belle.

Lui et les trois hommes commencèrent également à descendre l'escalier pour rejoindre la rue.

- Calmez vous monsieur, ça va aller…

Pendant la descente, ils posèrent diverses questions à Shûichi. Comment s'appelait l'homme blond ? Pourquoi était-il monté les rejoindre ? Savait-il pourquoi Yuki Eiri s'en était prit à Mlle Rage ?

A chaque réponse, Shûichi revoyait les yeux de Rage lorsqu'il avait tenté de la rattraper. Il la revoyait tomber et s'éloigner de plus en plus de lui…

Arrivés en bas, Shûichi remarqua qu'il y avait déjà des journalistes sur place, un cercle de curieux s'était formé autour du périmètre de sécurité. Au milieu, il y avait encore le corps de Rage recouvert d'une bâche. Shûichi dut détourner la tête pour ne pas vomir. Son regard tomba alors sur le fourgon de police dans lequel des hommes étaient en train de monter. Celui qui était blond croise son regard une dernière fois avant de monter dans le camion. Shûichi se stoppa et regarda les portes du fourgon se fermer. Il démarra. Le jeune homme de la quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne dans une autre rue.

Quand la voiture eut disparut, Shûichi se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol sous les yeux des hommes qui l'escortaient.

- Monsieur Shindô, ça va ?

Shûichi couvrit son visage de ses mains et pleura.

_Yuki…qu'as-tu fait ? _

**A suivre… **

**# Commentaire de fin de chapitre : **Premier chapitre terminé, j'espère qu'il vous à plut, un conseil, si vous le relisez, mettez une chanson super déprimante et assez lente en fond, je peux vous assurer que ça rend super bien . Snif, je suis toute triste ! C'est la première fois que j'écris la mort d'un personnage ! Ca me rend toute triste !

Je suis désolée pour les fans de films policiers, le passage où les policiers interviennent est un peu nul, mais je savais pas comment faire donc je m'excuse si ça fait pas crédible.

J'ai longtemps hésité face à la réaction de Shûichi. Devait-il pleurer dans les bras de Yuki, lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, le frapper en le disant qu'il le détestait ou ne pas comprendre ce qui venait de se passer ? Finalement j'ai un peu tout mélanger, j'espère que j'ai fais le bon choix.

La relation qu'entretenait Rage avec Judie sera abordée dans ma prochaine fic concernant le passé de Rage.

**# Prochainement : **Puis-je y croire ? OU C'est ma faute. Je n'ai pas encore décidé, ça dépendra de comment le chapitre tourne . Désolée je peux pas décider avant, la plupart du temps, le résultat final ne ressemble absolument pas à ce que j'avais prévu à la base ''.

**# Commentaires des personnages : **

****

_Yuki :YOUYOUL !! VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! _

_Youyoul : sort de sous son lit euh…oui ? _

_Yuki : Alors comme ça je suis suffisamment cruel pour tuer quelqu'un ? _

_Shûichi : Oui ! T'es trop méchante ! prise koala sur Yuki Mon Yuki il est gentil d'abord ! _

_Yuki : Non mais c'est pas vrai ! secoue Shûichi pour le faire descendre Pourquoi je m'amuserais à tuer quelqu'un pour un baka comme lui ?? _

_Shûichi : YUKI !! JE T'AIME PLUS !! OOOOOOOUIIIIN !! _

_Youyoul : C'est malin tu l'as encore fais pleurer ! Viens là mon pauvre Shûichi ! _

_Shûichi :sanglote Yuki il est trop méchant !! _

_Rage : Non ! Viens avec moi !! Je suis morte pour toi ! J'ai bien le droit à un peu de consolation ! _

_Shûichi : se jette dans les bras de Rage RAGE ! T'es pas morte ? _

_Rage : Ben non baka, t'as pas vu que j'avais rebondie sur un trampoline en bas de l'immeuble ? T'as quand même pas cru que j'allais te laisser ! Tu es à moi !! _

_Shûichi : prend un regard apeuré j'aurais peut être préféré qu'elle meurt pour de bond… _

_Rage : attrape un bazooka : QU'EST-CE QU TU DIS ?? _

_Shûichi : AAAAH ! Pardon pardon pardon !! AU SECOURS !! Elle est enragée !! SAUVEZ MOI !! _

_Youyoul : Pff…ça finit toujours pareil… _

_Yuki : Ouais il sont chiants…Tu viens manger une glace ? _

_Youyoul : Tu m'invites ? Rooooo ! Bien sûr ! Mais je te préviens ! Je veux pleiiins de parfums différents ! _

_Bon, je vais manger une glace, et après, je me mets à la rédaction du deuxième chapitre, à la prochaine ! _


	2. Que dois je faire ?

**Pourrais-je te pardonner ?  
****2- Que dois-je faire ?**

**# Autruche :** Youyoul

**# Base :** Gravitation

**# Genre :** yaoi, tragique, darkfic, romance _(spoil tome 8 )_

**# Pairing :** Yuki/Shuîchi

**# Disclaimer :** aucun des personnages ne m'appartient

**# Commentaire sur le chapitre : Que dois-je faire ? **Eh bé ! J'ai mis du temps à le démarrer ce chapitre ! C'est parce que la glace était vraiment très grosse XD Merci encore Yuki pour cette délicieuse glace . Bref, reprenons ou nous en étions. J'ai longuement hésité pour ce chap, qui devais-je suivre ? Yuki, Shuîchi ou les deux ? Finalement j'ai décidé de rester sur mon premier choix et de faire chacun son tour …

Bonne lecture.

----------

Shûichi était assis en tailleur par terre, une couverture sur les épaules, le regard perdu dans le vide.

_Des yeux horrifiés, une main tendue vers lui, ses doigts qui se ferment du vide._

_RAAAGE !_

Le jeune chanteur ferma les yeux et plaqua ses mains contre ses tempes. Depuis qu'il était descendu du toit de l'immeuble, il revoyait sans cesse la pauvre Rage chutait, il repensait sans cesse que s'il était arrivé une seconde plus tôt, elle serait toujours en vie. Il laissa ses larmes roulaient contre ses joues. Un sanglot le secoua et il ramena ses genoux contre son torse les enserrant de ses bras. Enfouissant sa tête, il laissait libre cours à son chagrin.

Il avait vu une personne mourir sous ses yeux, sans parvenir à l'aider, l'homme qui l'avait tué n'était autre que son cher et tendre amant, c'était de sa faute si Rage était morte. Il n'aurait jamais du venir aux USA. Jamais il n'aurait connu la jeune fille de cette manière. Mais d'un autre côté ? Comment aurait-il put réagir lorsqu'il avait trouvé Yuki et Thôma Seguchi et que Yuki avait qualifié Shûichi de simple distraction.

Simple distraction…Il n'avait jamais été plus que ça…Il aurait dû s'en doutait, Shûichi avait toujours été très naïf…Mais alors comment expliquer que Yuki soit venu jusqu'ici ? N'était-ce pas une preuve de son amour pour lui ?

Shûichi poussa un petit gémissement, il ne savait plus quoi penser, il ne savait plus qui croire, il était perdu.  
- Shindô-san !  
Shûichi releva la tête. Sakano et K se tenaient derrière le barrage de policier qui empêchait les curieux, comme les journalistes, de trop s'approchaient. Après quelques négociations avec un policier, ils rejoignirent tous les deux le pauvre Shûichi.  
- Shindô-san ! Tu n'as rien ? Tu n'es pas blessé ? s'écria Sakano en le secouant dans tous les sens. Quand K a vu –avec ses jumelles d'espion- que tu courrais vers l'immeuble, et que K et Yuki-san se trouvaient en haut, nous sommes immédiatement partis à ta poursuite.  
- Shûichi. Où sont-ils d'ailleurs les deux autres ?  
Le jeune homme leva ses yeux abattus vers lui, apparemment, ils ne savaient pas ce qui c'était passé. Alors qu'il allait tenter de bredouiller quelque chose, Sakano s'écria :  
- Oh bon sang ! C'est un cadavre qu'il y a là dessous !  
Le chanteur tourna les yeux dans la même direction que lui. Son producteur pointait le doigt vers la bâche d'aluminium sous laquelle se trouvait Rage, les scientifiques n'ayant toujours pas finit leur travail, le corps n'avait pas été retiré.  
- Oh my God ! gémit à son tour K. Qui est-ce ?  
Soudain pris d'un élan de panique, K se tourna vers son protégé et l'empoigna par les épaules.  
- Shûichi, qui est-ce ? Est-ce qu'il s'agit de Yuki ?  
Une lueur d'inquiétude brillait dans le regard de K, Shûichi pensa qu'il était plutôt inquiet de savoir quelle répercussion cela aurait sur lui si c'était effectivement Yuki qui était décédé.  
- Non. Répondit-il simplement, incapable d'en dire plus.  
L'Américain parut soulagé. A côté de lui, Sakano défaillit en un petit cri.  
- C'est Mlle Rage…  
K bloqua et se redressa immédiatement pour regarder vers la bâche. Elle avait été soulevée et on distinguait les cheveux de l'adolescente…  
Sakano ému, s'affala sur le sol.  
- C'est horrible, comment cela a put-il bien arriver ?  
- Shûichi…où est Yuki-san ? demanda alors K en plongeant son regard dans celui du garçon.  
Celui-ci détourna les yeux et laissa couler une nouvelle larme.  
- Ne me dis pas que…lui…Rage…  
Un sanglot s'échappa de la gorge de Shûichi qui porta ses mains à son visage.  
- Yuki est un assassin ! sanglota-t-il.  
Les deux hommes se regardèrent, silencieux, n'osant plus poser de questions à Shûichi, le laissant pleurer tout son soul.

Bientôt, un infirmier vint le trouver posa doucement une main vers son épaule. Celui-ci releva la tête.  
- Monsieur, si vous voulez bien nous suivre, nous allons vous emmenez dans un endroit ou vous serez pris en charger par un psychologue. Vous avez besoin d'un appui psychologique pour tenir le coup.

Docile, et sans ajouter un mot, Shûichi se releva et le suivit sans discuter dans la voiture qui devait l'emmener à l'hôpital. Ils passèrent près du corps de Rage, Shûichi détourna les yeux et pleura en silence.

°°°°°

- Votre nom ?  
- Eiri Uesugi.  
- Votre âge ?  
- 25 ans.(dsl je ne sais pas l'âge exact de Yuki :s)  
- Votre lien avec Shûichi Shindô ?  
- C'est mon amant.  
- Votre lien avec Mlle Rage ?  
- Aucun, c'est la nouvelle patronne de Shûichi.  
- C'était.  
Yuki baissa la tête. Cela faisait une heure qu'il répondait aux questions répétitives de différents policiers. Placé en salle d'interrogatoire, il répondait calmement aux questions que l'on lui posait.

_Shûichi où es- tu ?_

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Pourquoi avait-il laissé la folie contrôler son geste ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas tenté autre chose pour approcher Shûichi ?  
- Cela ne devait pas se passer comme cela ! s'emporta-t-il en tapant son poing contre la table.  
- Calmez vous monsieur. Qu'est ce qui ne devait pas se passer comme cela ?  
- Rage n'aurait jamais dû mourir !  
- Alors pourquoi l'avoir lâché ?  
- Je me suis emporté…je pensais pouvoir la rattraper, mais j'ai eu tort…et maintenant elle est morte…  
- Pourquoi l'avoir emmené sur le toit ?  
Yuki respira longuement…Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il aimait Shûichi, parce qu'il voulait le revoir mais qu'il ne savait pas comment faire, parce qu'il pensait que son passé était enterré depuis longtemps, jamais il n'aurait pensé redevenir un assassin…  
- Alors ?  
L'écrivain leva un regard vitreux vers l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui.  
- Je veux voir Shuîchi.  
- Le seul homme que vous ayez le droit de voir, c'est votre avocat.  
- Je veux voir Shûichi. répéta-t-il sur un ton qui ne laissait pas le choix. Il adressa à l'inspecteur un regard lourd de menaces.  
De l'autre côté de la table, l'inspecteur frémit.  
- Vous pourrez le voir plus tard, pour le moment répondez à mes questions ou appelez un avocat.  
- Je veux le voir _maintenant_. ordonna-t-il.  
- Dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes en garde à vue et que vous êtes coupable du meurtre de Mlle Rage, âgée de seulement 18 ans ? A votre place, je me tairais et ferais ce qu'on me demande…  
Yuki se tut et baissa les yeux, un peu honteux. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il devait absolument revoir Shûichi, tentait de s'excuser, bien qu'il était sûr qu'il ne lui pardonnerait jamais, il devait pourtant lui expliquer son geste…Alors, Shûichi rentrerait probablement au Japon dans les jours qui viennent, après ce qui venait de se passer, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de chances pour qu'il décide de rester ici. Il devait donc y retourner lui aussi.  
- Je voudrais être jugé au Japon. déclara t'il.  
- Pardon ?  
- Vous m'avez très bien entendu. Je suis Japonais, mon avocat est Japonais et d'après mes sources, Rage était aussi d'origine Japonaise. Alors je me disais…  
- Hum, fit l'inspecteur, visiblement jugé, ce n'est pas à moi de décidé, je verrais cela avec mes supérieurs…  
Après quelques autres séries de questions sur le pourquoi du comment, Yuki fut ramené dans la cellule. Il s'assit dans un coin, coudes sur genoux et laissa vagabonder son esprit.

_Shûichi, pourras tu me pardonner ?_

°°°°°

L'aide psychologique ne m'a pas vraiment aidé…Aucune parole n'a réussi à me consoler…J'ai encore du mal à imaginer que je ne reverrais plus Rage par ta faute, Yuki…

Après les quelques heures passées au centre d'aide, K et Sakano sont venus me chercher et m'ont ramené à l'hôtel. Il est minuit passé, et je suis assis sur le balcon, les yeux tournés vers le ciel et les étoiles où j'essaie de poser ton image…Je mets mes mains dans les poches de mon blouson, il commence à faire froid…Il y a quelque chose de bizarre au fond. Je sors le mystérieux objet et le regarde attentivement. C'est un paquet de cigarettes. Ton paquet de cigarette. Je me souviens du jour où je te l'avais pris parce que je trouvais que tu fumais trop, cela ne t'avait pas empêché d'en sortir un autre de ta poche, mais je ne t'ai jamais rendu ce paquet.

Mes yeux me piquent, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, je me lève et rentre dans la chambre, j'ouvre les tiroirs d'une commode et sors une boîte d'allumettes avant de retourner sur le balcon. J'ouvre le paquet de cigarette et en tire un bâton. Je le porte à ma bouche et craque l'allumette avant d'allumer la clope. J'inspire une longue bouffée, c'est la première fois que je fume. Peut être que c'est parce que j'ai besoin de sentir cette odeur qui me rappelle la tienne. Cette odeur de cigarette parfumée que tu aimes tant. Je sens qu'une larme coule sur ma joue.

Je repose ma tête sur la baie vitrée et ferme les yeux, laissant se consumer la cigarette au bout de mes doigts. Je ne sais pas quoi faire ? Dois-je allais te voir ? Essayer de te parler ? Après que Rage soit…que devrais-je te dire ? Tu as été trop loin, je le sais, alors pourquoi est-ce que le sentiment d'amour que je te porte est toujours aussi fort ? Je ne devrais pas…plus après ce que tu as fait, alors pourquoi ?

- Yuki, pourquoi je t'aime encore ?

°°°°°

Il doit être plus de minuit et je n'ai pas bougé depuis que je suis revenu dans la cellule. A côté de moi, il y a un ivrogne, et deux pauvres prostituées qui n'arrête pas de me faire des propositions. Je ne leur ai pas répondu, elles se sont tues.

Il faut absolument que je te revoie, que je t'explique mon geste. Je sais que cela est impossible, mais je veux que tu me pardonnes. Je ne pensais pas aller si loin ! Je te le jure Shûichi ! Mais le jeu dans lequel j'étais rentré m'a rattrapé, un élan de folie a suffit…Un élan de folie, cela faisait pourtant une semaine que l'on ne s'était pas vu…je suis déjà devenu fou ? Shûichi, tu me manques…Si je le pourrais, je reviendrais en arrière, j'aurais du deviner la tension qu'il y avait entre toi et Thôma…ce n'est pas l'imbécile, c'est moi…J'ai tant besoin de toi, je veux que tu sois à mes côtés, je veux pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras, te sentir près de moi, je veux te dire les mots que je ne t'ai encore jamais dis, je veux te dire je t'aime…

C'est pour cela que je dois te revoir, par tous les moyens. Mais comment faire alors que je suis enfermé ? Il faut que je demande à assister à l'enterrement de Rage. Pour le moment je ne vois que çà comme solution…

Shûichi, pardonne moi, ne me laisse pas seul…je t'en prie.

°°°°°

Assis sur le balcon, grelottant de froid et portant de temps à autre ta cigarette à la bouche, je pense à ce que je dois faire, j'essaie de trancher le pour et le contre. Mais je n'y parvins toujours pas et je me laisse sombrer doucement dans le chagrin et les larmes….

- Que dois-je faire ?

**A suivre…**

**# Commentaire de fin de chapitre : **se tape la tête contre les murs Qu'est ce qui m'a pris d'envoyer Yuki en prison ? J'y connais rien en justice moi ! Et encore moins sur le comment se déroule un procès ! Quelle idiote ! Heureusement que j'ai un moyen pour contourner ce problème, les prochains chapitres risquent d'être mouvementés ! Pas dans le prochain, certes, je vais pas non plus chambouler l'enterrement de Rage quand même . En tout cas, vous aurez intérêt à bien vous accrocher à votre clavier :p

A la base, je ne pensais pas du tout présenter ce chap comme cela, je suis contente de la tournure que ca a prit. Cependant quelque chose m'énerve…pourquoi les personnages n'en font qu'à leur tête et ne vont jamais dans la direction que l'on avait prévu à la base ?

**# Prochainement : **Un dernier hommage, ca sera l'enterrement de Rage.


	3. Un dernier hommage

**Pourrais-je te pardonner ?  
3 – Un dernier hommage**

**# Autruche :** Youyoul

**# Base :** Gravitation

**# Genre :** yaoi, tragique, darkfic, romance

**# Pairing :** Yuki/Shuîchi

**# Disclaimer :** aucun des personnages ne m'appartient

**# Commentaire sur le chapitre : Un dernier hommage :**  
J'ai mis un temps fou à commencer ce chapitre, j'ai mis un temps fou à le terminer. J'espère que vous me pardonnez et que cela vous plaira D Un grand merci à Tatouina et à Patpat pour leur encouragements :-D Sans elles, le chapitre aurait mis encore un moment avant d'arriver :$ donc un grand merci à elles D Et merci à vous autres, chers lecteurs, de continuer à venir lire cette fic :-D Allez, je vous laisse lire votre chapitre.

Oh et puis non P Nan allez, je vous ai fait assez attendre comme ça )

Un, deux, trois…

----------

Shûichi se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace et ferma le col de sa chemise.

Deux jours s'étaient passés depuis la mort de Rage. Deux jours pendant lesquels Shûichi était resté dans sa chambre d'hôtel, ne voulant voir personne et inquiétant K et Sakano. Tous deux avaient prévenus Hiroshi qui s'était envolé pour New York dans le premier avion qu'il avait trouvé. Il était arrivé hier.

Aujourd'hui, c'était l'enterrement de Rage. Shûichi allait y assister, bien évidemment, après tout, c'était de sa faute si Rage…

La sonnette retentit dans la chambre. L'adolescent soupira et se dévisagea encore une fois dans le miroir. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Le teint pâle, les cheveux ternes et ses yeux soulignés par deux marques violettes, Shûichi avait perdu toute la joie de vivre qui l'illuminait encore quelques jours auparavant. Aujourd'hui, on aurait pu le comparer à un zombie. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée…

_°°Flash Back°°_

_Je suis encore recroquevillé par terre, une cigarette allumée à côté de moi qui se consume lentement dans le cendrier, lentement… C'est la dernière du paquet, j'ai fumé tout le reste en pensant à toi. Mais celle là, je l'ai posé sur le rebord du cendrier et je la regarde partir en fumée. J'inspire longtemps l'odeur qui s'en dégage…_

_Tu me manques…_

_J'aurais pu aller te rendre visite, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. J'aurais pu t'appeler, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Pourquoi ? Parce que je sais que si je te vois, je vais fondre en larmes et je vais te supplier de me pardonner. Je te supplierai de me pardonner d'avoir cru que tu me trompais, je te supplierai de me pardonner d'être parti aux USA sans te prévenir. J'implorerais ton pardon, je te demanderais de me serrer dans tes bras, et je te dirais que je t'aime…_

_Et je ne veux pas que ce se termine comme ça…Tu as été trop loin, Yuki. Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire cela…Tu n'aurais pas dû…_

_Une larme roule encore le long de mes joues, je n'ai même pas la force de l'essuyer._

_- Yuki je t'aime !_

_On sonne à ma porte._

_- Shûichi ? Tu es là ?_

_Hiroshi ? Que fait-il là ? Je me lève lentement et me dirige d'un pas tremblant vers la porte d'entée. J'ouvre et je vois mon ami qui me dévisage, inquiet. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'il me serre déjà dans ses bras._

_- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas répondu à mes messages ? Tu m'as fais peur Shûichi ! J'ai eu si peur qu'il te soit arrivé malheur !_

_Et là c'est plus fort que moi, j'éclate en sanglots et je m'accroche à lui aussi fort que je peux. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un comme lui en ce moment, lui seul peut réussir à me remonter le moral !_

_- Hiroo !...Je…Yuki…Il a…_

_Mes sanglots m'empêchent de parler et les larmes me brouillent la vue. Je tombe à genoux sur le plancher et je me prends la tête dans les mains. Je l'entends qui se baisse et je sens sa main se poser sur moi._

_- Calme toi Shûichi, ça va aller ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller…_

_- Si tu savais comme je suis mal Hiro ! Rage est morte par ma faute ! Yuki a fait ça par ma faute ! Je n'aurais jamais dû partir du Japon ! Pourquoi il a fallut que ça se passe ainsi ? Pourquoi ? Maintenant Rage est morte, Yuki est redevenu un assassin, je ne pourrais jamais lui pardonner ce qu'il a fait alors que c'est à cause de moi qu'il en est arrivé là ! Alors que…Alors que je l'aime toujours ! Pourquoi Hiro ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça devait se passer comme ça ? Hirooo ! Je l'aime alors que je ne devrais plus !!_

_Deux bras puissants m'enlacèrent et je me calmai un peu…_

_- Shûichi…ce n'est pas ta faute tout cela. Yuki n'a jamais su te rendre l'amour que tu lui portais. Il n'a jamais su prendre soin de toi. Et quand tu es parti, il s'est rendu compte qu'il n'était plus rien sans toi…Trop tard…Qu'espérait-il en enlevant Rage ? Que tu lui pardonnerais ? N'importe quoi, c'est trop tard pour lui…Ce n'est qu'un salaud, Shuîchi, il ne te mérite pas, il ne t'a jamais mérité, et il ne te méritera jamais. Tu n'as pas à lui pardonner de n'avoir jamais su t'aimer comme tu le devais…_

_Mes sanglots repartirent de plus belle. Je pleurais en répétant le nom de Yuki. J'avais l'impression que l'on était en train de me déchirer de l'intérieur._

_Nous restâmes un long moment ainsi. Je sentais qu'une part de moi était en train de s'envoler…_

_°°Fin Flash Back°°_

Hiroshi entra dans la pièce principale. Aucun des deux n'avaient encore dit un mot. Hiro posa une main sur l'épaule de Shûichi.

- Allons-y. lui dit il avec un triste sourire.

Shûichi attrapa sa veste et tout deux se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

°°°°°

Beaucoup de personnes étaient déjà sur place lorsque les garçons arrivèrent. Le jeune chanteur balaya du regard les invités en se demandant qui il connaissait. Il y avait Mme Winchester et K, Sakano, Shûichi devina la mère de Rage, et son mari qui était à côté, il reconnut quelques employés de XMR Productions, et sûrement y avait-il ses amies. Un petit groupe de filles en pleurs se tenait également là et une fille de ce groupe releva la tête et dévisagea Shûichi.

Apparemment, elle connaissait son identité car elle se mit à lui lancer un regard noir avant de ranger son mouchoir dans son sac, de sortir du petit groupe et de venir le rejoindre à grands pas.

- Shûichi Shindô ?

- Euh…oui ?

A peine eut-il répondu qu'un bruit se fit entendre et qu'une douleur lui transperça la joue. La jeune fille venait de le frapper. Il porta sa main à sa joue et la regarda sans comprendre. Des larmes de rage avaient commencé à couler sur son visage.

- C'est de votre faute si notre petite Rage est morte ! Votre faute à vous ! Si vous aviez montré un peu de sympathie pour elle, rien de ceci ne serait arrivé ! Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas resté dans votre pays On se serait très bien passé de vous ! Regardez ce que vous avez fait en arrivant ici ! Vous avez entraîné un assassin avec vous et par votre faute RAGE EST MORTE ! Je ne le vous pardonnerai jamais ! JAMAIS ! Vous n'êtes qu'un misérable petit…

- Arrête Mary…arrête…

Une autre fille du groupe était venue rejoindre la première et tentait vainement de la calmer. Elle posa une main sur son épaule et la dénommée Mary éclata en sanglots.

- Non j'arrête pas ! C'est de sa faute si Rage est morte ! Sa faute ! A lui ! Oooh ! Ma petite Rage…commença à sangloter Mary.

Son amie la prit dans ses bras, murmura silencieusement un « désolée » à l'adresse de Shûichi et raccompagna son amie vers le reste du groupe.

Lorsqu'elles se furent éloignées, Shûichi se tourna vers Hiro, les yeux voilés, quémandant du soutien. Hiro passa son bras autour de son épaule et l'entraîna plus loin.

- Ce n'est pas TA faute.

- Je sais…dit il après une hésitation.

- Cette fille cherchait juste à déverser sa colère sur quelqu'un et…

- Je sais…

- Shûichi, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, le seul responsable c'est…

- Yuki !

- Tout juste et c'est pourquoi tu dois…

- Non ! Regarde derrière toi ! C'est Yuki !

Hiro se retourna. A une dizaine de mètres de l'endroit où ils se tenaient, il y avait trois hommes, dont Yuki…Les deux autres devaient être des policiers déguisés en civil. Yuki fixait Shuîchi de toutes ses forces, sans cligner des yeux.

- Je vais le voir…

Le brun se retourna aussitôt et l'agrippa par le poignet.

- Aïe !

- Non ! Non tu n'iras pas le voir ! Il en est hors de question ! Rappelles toi ce que tu m'as dis hier ! Il ne te mérite pas Shuîchi, laisse le se faire ronger par la culpabilité…Je comprend même pas comment il fait pour avoir le culot de venir ici. Alors laisse le, Shûichi, ne lui adresse même plus un regard. Viens, on va aller voir la famille de Rage…

Hiro tira un peu sur le poignet de Shûichi pour l'obliger à le suivre, celui-ci ne bougea pas et continuait de fixer son amant.

- Shûichi ! Viens ! dit Hiro d'une voix autoritaire.

Il recommença à tirer sur son poignet et là, Shûichi baissa ses yeux et le suivit.

_Je préfère ça…_

°°°

_Yuki…pourquoi es-tu venu ? Il ne fallait pas que je te voie ! Je ne veux pas te pardonner aussi facilement. Heureusement que Hiro est là, sinon je me serais déjà jeté dans tes bras en pleurant. Va t'en Yuki, je crois que ça vaut mieux...Va t'en avant que je ne craque…Il ne faut peut être plus que l'on se revoit…_

°°°

_Quel est ce regard que je ne connais pas ? Je n'aime pas le voir sur ton visage, Shûichi…Je ne l'aime pas car je suis incapable de trouver sa signification… Tu as mélangé dans tes yeux de la colère, la joie, l'inquiétude et l'incertitude… Il n'y a plus aucune once de joie sur ton visage, toi qui es toujours si joyeux… Que dois- je comprendre à cela ? Shûichi, j'ai besoin de toucher ta peau, je veux sentir ton parfum, je veux pouvoir caresser tes cheveux et d'entendre le son de ta voix. Je dois te parler._

°°°

Yuki ne cessa de fixer Shûichi qui détournait tant bien que mal ses yeux de lui. Du coup, il sentait le regard du blond sur lui et cela le faisait rougir. Hiro le remarqua et l'entraîna de l'autre côté du groupe des convives et commença à parler de choses sans intérêt avec lui pour lui changer des idées. Bientôt, un moine bouddhiste arriva et la cérémonie commença.

Après avoir chanté quelques _sutras_ (chants bouddhistes), des apprentis moines glissèrent le cercueil au fond de la tombe. Puis, la mère de Rage se détacha du groupe, elle tenait une rose blanche à la main qu'elle alla jeter dans la fosse. Shûichi remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas l'air très affecté. Puis ce fut le tour de son père, qui abordait la même expression que sa femme…Shûichi pensa qu'elle n'avait pas du avoir une enfance facile. Cela lui rappela qu'en faite, il ne la connaissait pas plus que ça. A cette pensée, une larme roula sur le coin de ses lèvres qu'il s'empressa d'essuyer. Après les parents, ce fut au tour de ses amis d'aller jeter une rose pour lui rendre un dernier hommage. La jeune Mary était en larmes. Shûichi remarqua qu'avec Hiro, ils étaient les seuls à ne pas avoir de roses. Mais une petite tape se fit sentir dans son dos et Shûichi vit que l'amie de Mary qui avait essayé de la calmer leur en tendait deux.

- Merci, balbutia t'il.

- C'est normal, vous semblez être très affecté par la mort de notre petite Rage.

Sur ces mots, la jeune fille cligna des yeux et baissa la tête.

- Merci d'être venus à son enterrement…

Shûichi sentit son cœur se serrer devant la tristesse de la jeune fille.

- Ce n'est rien, mademoiselle ?...

- Julia, dit elle en reniflant.

- Et bien Julia, saches qu'il était tout a fait normal que l'on vienne assister à cet enterrement. Moi surtout, car c'est de ma faute si ton amie n'est plus à côté de toi…

- Shûichi, l'interrompit Hiro en posant un main sur son épaule et en lui adressant un regard de reproches.

- Non, laisse moi continuer, je sais que c'est vrai. Si je n'avais pas énervé inutilement Yuki, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, je ne connaitrais même pas Rage à l'heure qu'il est. Mais oui je sais, cela n'excuse en rien le comportement de Yuki. Mais la question n'est pas là. C'est en parti ma faute, et ça, personne ne peut, ne doit le nier. Donc Julia, je t'adresse mes plus sincères excuses pour le mal que tu ressens en ce moment. Je me sens coupable comme pas possible, si je pouvais effacer cette catastrophe, je le ferais, malheureusement je n'ai pas ce pouvoir, je ne peux que te souhaiter de parvenir à surmonter cette épreuve et de continuer à vivre en oubliant pas ce que ton amie a put être pour toi.

Quand il eu fini, Julia fondit en larmes et cacha son visage dans ses mains, Shûichi la prit par la taille et lui caressa les cheveux en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

- C'était, dit elle entre deux sanglots, c'était l'un de mes meilleurs amies, elle comptait énormément pour moi, si tu savais comme elle me manque déjà !!

- Pardonne moi Julia, pardonne moi…

Et elle continua a sangloter contre son épaule pendant un long moment, et Shûichi laissa couler son chagrin le long de ses joues. Puis, Julia releva la tête, lui adressa un titre sourire, les yeux encore embués, et souffla un faible merci. Il la prit par l'épaule et avec Hiro, ils allèrent ensemble jeter leurs roses sur le cercueil de la jeune Rage, qui les avait décidément quittée bien trop tôt…

_Pardonne moi petite Rage…_

°°°°°

Quand la cérémonie fut terminée et que la dalle de marbre fut posée pour recouvrir le trou, les gens commencèrent à s'en aller petit à petit. Julia avait rejoint Mary et les autres, et après un dernier remerciement à Shûichi et Hiro, ils s'en allèrent dans un café pour évacuer leurs émotions. Les deux garçons eurent du mal à partir à leur tour. Shûichi surtout, qui ne cessait de fixer les dates de naissance et de mort de Rage. C'était vraiment, une vie bien trop courte…

Shûichi regarda à l'endroit où il avait vu Yuki avant la cérémonie, mais le blond n'était plus là… Après un dernier soupir poussé, il commença à s'éloigner de la tombe, essuyant les dernières larmes qui perlaient sur le coin de ses yeux. Il se sentait faible et avancé difficilement. Il faut dire que cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait rien mangé. Lorsqu'il faillit tomber, à bout de force, Hiro le retint et déclara :

- Reste là je vais aller chercher la moto, on va aller chercher un morceau, tu es à bout de force.

- Merci.

Hiro lui adresse un sourire et s'en alla.

Shûichi regarda autour de lui. La nuit commençait à tomber sur le cimetière, ce qui rendait l'atmosphère encore plus pesante qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il fut parcourut d'un frisson dans toute la colonne vertébrale se s'enveloppa dans ses propres bras. Il commença à marcher pour retrouver Hiro. Lentement, car il ressentait déjà des vertiges.

En marchant, il balaya du regard les tombes qui se trouvaient de chaque côté de l'allée et se sentit encore plus mal. Tant de vies interrompues ! Combien de ces personnes auraient aimé vivre encore ? ne serait ce qu'une seule journée, pour pouvoir profiter des rayons du soleil, et ressentir le vent fouetter sur leurs visages ?  
Shûichi eut la désagréable impression de se sentir observé, il regarda autour de lui, prit d'un sentiment de panique, mais ne vit rien. Il sourit de sa bêtise. Que s'attendait il à voir surgir derrière lui , Un fantôme ?

Alors qu'il tournait dans l'allée, il entendit un craquement sonore derrière lui, s'en fut trop pour le pauvre adolescent qui se figea sur place. Il commençait à vraiment avoir peur. Il n'osa plus bouger et tendit l'oreille.

Soudain, sans qu'il les ai senti venir, deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de lui et il poussa un petit cri.

- Chuuuut, ce n'est que moi, fit une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Parcouru par un sentiment d'agréable de surprise, il se retourna aussi vite qu'il pu.

- Yuki ?

Mais ce bonheur éphémère fut vite remplacé par l'angoisse et de nouvelles larmes.

- Lâches moi, je ne veux plus te voir, dit il en le repoussant fermement et en détourant son visage.

Les lèvres du blond se crispèrent en entendant ces paroles, mais il tint bon.

- Shûichi, regarde moi…j'ai besoin de toi, regarde moi s'il te plait…

- Non ce n'est plus la peine, je ne veux pas te pardonner, tu as tué Rage, dit l'adolescent, la gorge serrée, tu l'a tué, je ne _dois _pas te pardonner… Je ne veux plus te voir Yuki.

Une boule se forma dans le cœur du blond, il savait qu'il n'avait que très peu de temps avant que les policiers ne viennent le chercher. Il n'avait obtenu qu'une permission de quelques minutes et il savait très bien qu'ils le surveillaient de près.

- Ecoutes moi, je voulais…je veux te demander pardon Shûichi.

- Quoi ? Tu rigoles j'espère ! Tu as tué une fille, Yuki ! Tu as mis fin à la vie de Rage, je ne dois pas te pardonner après avoir fait cela…

- Mais, laisse moi au moins m'expliquer ! Je t'aime Shû ! Je t'aime, et j'ai voulu te récupérer, cela ne devait pas se passer comme ca. Je sais très bien que tu ne me pardonneras jamais ce que j'ai fait, mais je voudrais juste que tu comprennes pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Même si cela était la chose la plus stupide que je n'ai jamais faîte, je t'en prie Shû, essaie de comprendre, j'ai besoin que tu me dises que tu m'aimes, même si tu ne me pardonnes pas, j'en ai besoin, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi Shû, j'espère que bientôt on pourra revivre comme avant, moi j'ai besoin de toi, je suis mal depuis que tu es parti du Japon, si tu savais comme je regrette toutes les méchancetés que je t'ai dites, tu es ma seule raison de vivre Shû, sans toi je ne suis rien. Je veux que tu me dises, que tu sais que je ne le pas fait exprès, et que tu sais que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais, Shû s'il te plait...

Shûichi tourna sa tête vers celle de son amant et le regarde droit dans les yeux, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Comme il aurait voulu le serrer dans ses bras et l'embrasser…Malheureusement il ne pouvait pas, non il ne devait pas…

- Yuki…s'il te plait, lâches moi…

- Shû, dis moi que…

A ce moment, Yuki se reçut un poing dans la figure et atterrit par terre. Un goût de sang lui envahit la bouche et il cracha à terre. L'écrivain leva ensuite les yeux vers son agresseur. Hiro tenait son amant sanglotant dans ses bras et le dévisageait avec un regard assassin.

- Comment as-tu osé t'approcher de lui ? Comment oses tu continuer à le regarder après le mal que tu lui as fait ? Tu n'es qu'un monstre, Yuki Eiri !

Les policiers, ayant assisté à la scène accoururent aussitôt pour menotter l'écrivain avant que cela ne tourne mal. Yuki regarda Shûichi qui pleurer contre l'épaule de Hiro.

- Shû…l'appela t'il.

Celui-ci poussa un petit cri et enfouit encore plus son visage dans la veste de son ami.

- Regarde dans quel état tu l'as mis ! Ne t'approches plus jamais de lui ! Sinon je te jure que tu le regretteras !

- Shûichi…dit quelque chose, implora le blond.

Mais Shûichi ne le regardait plus et s'agrippait désespérément à la veste de son ami, comme si cela lui permettait de ne plus entendre les appels de son amant.

Alors, les deux policiers emmenèrent Yuki qui tourna le plus longtemps possible son regard vers le petit adolescent recroquevillé qui était…avait été son amant. Une larme perla au coin de son œil.

- SHÛICHI !! cria t'il une dernière fois, avant que les deux garçons ne lui soient hors de vue.

_Bon sang, qu'est ce que je t'ai fait Shûichi ? Sans toi, moi je ne suis plus rien…_

Lorsque Yuki et les deux policiers eurent disparu, Hiro emmena Shûichi jusqu'à la moto, l'aida à s'installer et lui tendit son casque.

- J'aurais pas dû te laisser seul, je suis désolé, on va rentrer calmement à ton hôtel et on va se commander un plat.

Il prit son casque à son tour et avant de l'enfiler, regarda une nouvelle fois Shûichi. Malgrès le noir qui se faisait de plus en plus sombre autour d'eux, il parvint à distinguer les yeux rouges et le regard tristes qu'avait son ami.

- Il va falloir que tu l'oublies. Demain, nous rentrerons au Japon, tu iras passer quelques jours chez tes parents pendant je m'occuperais des papiers avec K et Sakano pour ton retour chez NG Productions, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre tu verras…

Puis, il mit son casque, et fit démarrer la moto.

_Tu as tout faux Hiro, rien ne serra comme avant et tout ne rentrera pas dans l'ordre. Parce que tant que je n'aurais pas oublier Yuki, je ne peux pas espérer avancer dans la vie, et oublier Yuki, cela m'ait impossible…_

**A suivre…**

**# Commentaire de fin de chapitre : **enfin fini !!! D J'espère que je ne vous ai pas déçu  
J'ai décidé de faire un mélange bouddhiste/occidental pour l'enterrement ;) je tiens à préciser une chose : je pense pas que Rage soit Japonaise s mais dans la prochaine fic sur elle que je vais écrire, elle le sera ;)  
Sinon vous avez vu ce qui se passe dans le manga n°10 ? Ils se sont embrassés ! J'ai été trop choqué n'empêche ! Oo ! C'est pas parce qu'il fait n'importe quoi dans les fics que Shûichi peut se permettre de faire pareil dans le manga XD

**# Prochainement : **Retour au Japon (comme c'est original…)


End file.
